drôle de retrouvaille
by 2fansusv
Summary: le lieutenant Olivia Benson est marié au capitaine Edward Tucker. ils filent le parfait amour. Au cours de son enquête, Olivia est amené a interroger un jeune homme, qui n'est autre que le fils de son ancien équipier : Eliott Stabler


Le matin se leva doucement sur la ville de New York. le lieutenant de police, Olivia Benson se leva de bonne heure. La femme se prépara tranquillement, douche et café, avant que son petit bout ne se lève. Car une fois Noah debout, il n'était pas question pour elle de se laisser aller, sauf le week-end. Mais elle pouvait également compter sur son époux, le lieutenant Ed Tucker. Les deux amants s'étaient dis oui il y a peu.

« Allez Noah, fit Olivia, il faut mettre ta deuxième chaussure.

Non, je ne veux pas, dit Noah.

Il le faut pourtant. Comment compte tu aller à l'école sans deuxième chaussure ? fit Ed à son tour.

Ba j'y vais pas, répondit le petit garçon en souriant.

Cette petite phrase fit sourire le couple :

Allez dépêche-toi !

Noah obéit. Une fois prêt, Olivia redit les recommandations à son fils :

C'est Lucie qui viendra te chercher ce soir.

Pourquoi ? demanda Noah.

Parce que j'ai du travail et Ed aussi, répondit Olivia.

Le petit garçon fit une petite moue :

Mais moi je veux que ce soit toi.

J'aimerai bien venir, mais tu sais que maman doit arrêter des méchants, dit Olivia.

Oui parce que tu es policier, dit Noah.

C'est ça mon ange. Et puis tu vas bien t'amuser avec Lucie, dit la jeune femme.

Oui, dit l'enfant.

Tu vois, tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer et de voir le temps passer, fit l'homme en mettant son badge à sa ceinture de pantalon.

Olivia déposa un baiser sur le front de Noah :

Mais c'est toi qui m'emmène, fit Noah en s'agrippant à la manche de sa maman.

Oui mon ange, dit Olivia.

Ed embrassa le petit garçon ainsi que son épouse. Puis chacun partit. Le trajet jusqu'à l'école fût partager entre les chansons et les rigolades :

Je t'aime à ce soir, fit Olivia en embrassant tendrement le petit homme

Mais ce matin, Noah avait du mal à laisser partir sa maman. Le petit garçon resta accroché fermement à la main d'Olivia :

Chéri, il faut que je parte, dit la jeune femme.

Alors je viens avec toi, dit Noah.

Ce n'est pas possible mon cœur, dit Olivia.

Mais je ne veux pas rester ici tout seul, moi je veux aller avec toi, s'il te plaît maman, fit Noah presque au bord des larmes.

Je t'aime, fit Olivia pour rassurer le petit homme. Je te promet que tu vas bien t'amuser ici.

Le lieutenant pris le petit garçon dans ses bras pour un gros câlin, qui dura plusieurs minutes. Puis le reposa à terre :

N'oublies pas que je t'aime et la journée va vite passer, fit-elle.

Moi aussi je t'aime, fit Noah en ravalant ses larmes.

Après un dernier bisou et un dernier au revoir, Olivia partie, laissant Noah jouer avec ses petits camarades. Le lieutenant n'eût pas le temps d'arriver au bureau que son cellulaire sonna. Elle appuya sur le bouton « main-libre » du tableau de bord :

Benson.

 _Bonjour chef_ , fit une voix à l'autre bout, _on a une victime à C_ _entral Park_ _._

Très bien, j'arrive, je serai là bientôt, je ne suis pas très loin, dit Olivia.

Après quoi, Olivia raccrocha. _« aller c'est parti »_ se dit -elle à elle-même. Arrivée à proximité du parc, le lieutenant vit plusieurs voitures de police lumières allumées. Elle se gara près d'une d'elle :

Bonjour chef, lui fit poliment un agent.

Bonjour, répondit également Olivia en passant le cordon de sécurité.

Puis elle avança un peu. Fin, l'inspecteur Tutuola, vint à sa rencontre :

Bonjour Olivia.

Bonjour Fin, qu'est ce qu'on a ? demanda la jeune femme.

Un homme entre 30 et 35 ans, plusieurs blessures à l'arme blanche et il a eu les bijoux de famille sectionnés, répondit Tutuola.

Aie, dit Olivia en grimaçant.

Je te préviens c'est pas beau à voir, dit Fin.

Le légiste enleva le drap du corps pour que le lieutenant puisse voir le cadavre, Olivia eut un haut le cœur sur le moment. Elle demanda en regardant le légiste :

Avez-vous trouvé des fibres, l'ADN de son agresseur ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Non lieutenant mais une chose est sûre, le type qui a fait ça s'est acharné dessus. J'ai compté 17 coups de couteau sans compter la section des parties génitales, dit le docteur Carl Rudnick.

Ok ça m'a tout l'air d'une vengeance, dit Olivia.

Je vous dirait ça quand je l'aurai autopsié, dit Rudnick.

Le corps a été déplacé y'a pas assez de sang, dit Fin.

Et évidemment, il n'y avait pas ses papiers avec lui, sa tête me dit quelque chose quand même, dit Benson.

Je vais essayer de voir si quelqu'un aurait pas vu un type déposer le cadavre ici, en général y'a du monde qui passe ici, dit Tutuola.

L'assassin voulait que tout le monde voit le corps, dit Amanda Rollins qui venait d'arriver.

Où est Carisi ? demanda Olivia.

Au tribunal, désolée d'être en retard. J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, Jessie fait ses dents, expliqua Rollins.

Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! Rollins je t'ai déjà dit de la faire courte avec les excuses, dit Benson.

Oui lieutenant désolée, dit Amanda.

Je vais au poste, il faut que je vérifie un truc, dit Olivia.

Le lieutenant regarda ses anciennes affaires dans son MacBook et tomba sur un homme qu'elle avait arrêté i ans et qui était fiché comme délinquant sexuel, elle se rendit là où étaient stockées les affaires classées. Elle retourna au poste avec une grosse boîte en carton, Rollins demanda :

C'est quoi ?

Le dossier de notre victime, je l'ai arrêté y'a 6 ans. Il s'appelle Patrick Anderson, répondit Olivia.

Il a violé qu'une femme, dit Amanda en regardant le dossier.

On l' arrêté avant qu'il fasse d'autres victimes, apparement il est sorti de prison y'a 6 mois, dit Benson.

Faut interroger la victime, dit Fin en se levant.

J'y vais moi, elle me faisait confiance à l'époque, Rollins viens avec moi. Carisi revient quand ? demanda Olivia agacée.

Aucune idée, répondit Tutuola.

Essaye de le contacter et dis-lui de ramener ses fesses ici au plus vite, on a besoin de lui ! s'écria Benson.

Les deux femmes interrogèrent la victime mais ça n'avait rien donné, l'enquête piétinait lorsqu'on signala un deuxième meurtre de violeur. Fin dit :

Moi je dis qu'on devrait le laisser faire ce gars, au moins il nettoie la ville et comme ça on pourra prendre de longues vacances.

Je suis de ton avis mais on ne peut pas faire justice soi-même, cet homme doit être attrapé, dit Olivia.

Benson on peut se parler ? demanda le sous-directeur William Dodds.

Oui chef, répondit Benson en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Dodds ferma la porte derrière lui, Olivia s'assit à son bureau. Le sous-directeur demanda :

Vous avez des pistes pour ce nettoyeur ?

On y travaille, répondit Benson.

Ouais ben travaillez plus vite, je veux le coupable pour avant-hier compris Benson ? demanda Dodds.

Chef on est en manque d'effectif, on travaillerait plus vite si …

Gardez vos pleurnicheries pour vous et attrapez-moi ce meurtrier ! s'écria le sous-directeur.

Oui chef, dit Olivia.

Dodds partit, Benson sortit du bureau et dit :

Y'a des jours où j'aimerai bien redevenir inspecteur. Avons nous une piste ? Je veux dire une nouvelle piste ? demanda le lieutenant à ses subordonnés. Fin ? Amanda ? Dominick ? Et qui est la deuxième victime ?

Ça je peux vous répondre chef, fit l'inspecteur Carisi, c'est un certain...certain...

L'inspecteur cherchait dans ses notes :

Carisi ! fit 'Liv' impatiente.

Ah voilà, un certain Aaron Dreaps, dit Carisi.

Fin et Olivia se regardèrent :

Dreaps ? fit Fin.

Lui aussi vous le connaissez ? demanda Amanda en s'approchant de ses collègues.

Oui nous avons également arrête cet individu il y a quelques années, continua l'inspecteur Tutuola, un salaud de la pire espèce, un de plus.

Je ne vais pas le regretter celui-là, ajouta Carisi.

Il faut creuser plus du côté des victimes … de nos victimes. Fit le lieutenant.

Oui chef, dirent les 3 inspecteurs.

Olivia regarda sa montre. Puis retourna dans son antre et ferma la porte. La femme s'installa à son bureau en soupirant. Elle prit le cadre photo dans lequel on pouvait voir une photo de son fils. _«_ _M_ _on rayon de soleil_ _»_ pensa t-elle et sourit. Le téléphone la fit sortir de ses songes, en regardant le numéro sur le combiné, Olivia reconnu l'interlocuteur. Elle décrocha et dit :

Salut mon amour.

Salut belle brune, tout se passe bien pour toi ? demanda Ed.

Je prendrais bien des vacances pour une fois, répondit Olivia.

Je vois, je vous invite à dîner ce soir Noah et toi, dit Tucker.

Je suis désolée mais je sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai à rester là, Dodds est sur mon dos. Il veut qu'on boucle cette enquête au plus vite, dit Benson.

J'en étais sûr, dit Ed.

Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ? demanda Olivia qui sentit la colère l'envahir.

J'aimerai que tu passes plus de temps avec moi, répondit Tucker.

Je dois gérer une unité en manque d'effectif, je dois éviter à mes hommes de commettre des bavures, je me bats avec ma hiérarchie qui adore me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, j'ai un fils de 5 ans à m'occuper alors explique-moi comment je peux avoir du temps libre. Je ne suis pas Wonder Woman encore moins un robot. Je suis un être humain, je fais ce que je peux ! s'écria Benson.

Carisi entra dans le bureau après avoir frapper à la porte et dit :

Pardon Lou mais on a un suspect en salle d'interrogatoire.

J'arrive Carisi, dit Olivia.

Carisi sortit, Ed s'écria au téléphone :

Et voilà tu vas encore éviter la discussion.

Excuse-moi d'avoir du travail, à ce soir, dit Olivia.

Benson raccrocha et sortit de son bureau, elle dit :

Fin viens avec moi.

L'inspecteur Tutuola la suivit dans la salle d'interrogatoire, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année était assis. Lorsque le lieutenant et Fin rentrèrent, le jeune homme se leva et s'écria :

Olivia sort-moi de là !

Dicky, c'est bien toi ? demanda Olivia surprise.

Je m'appelle Richard, dit Dicky.

Attends, tu veux dire que c'est le gosse de Stabler ? demanda Fin à Benson.

Il est là ? demanda le jeune homme.

Oui Fin, c'est le fils d'Eliott. (à Dicky) Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi mes hommes t'ont arrêté ? demanda Olivia.

J'en sais rien moi j'ai violé personne ! s'écria Richard.

Assieds-toi, dit Fin.

Le jeune homme s'assit, les deux policiers s'assirent face à lui. Olivia expliqua :

Il ne s'agit pas de viol mais de meurtre.

Olivia tu me connais, je suis incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un, dit Dicky.

Ton père ne t'as jamais parlé de ses enquêtes quand il était encore ici ? demanda Fin.

Non jamais, ça fait un moment que j'ai des rapports conflictuels avec mon père, répondit le jeune homme.

Tu connais ces hommes ? demanda Olivia.

Elle posa des photos des scènes du crimes face à Dicky, sous le choc le jeune homme alla vomir dans un coin de la pièce. Le lieutenant repris les photos, Fin lui dit à son oreille :

Une chose est sûre c'est pas lui le coupable.

Olivia se leva puis posa sa main sur le dos de Dicky et dit :

De l'ADN a été retrouvé sous les ongles de la deuxième victime, accepte de faire le test et si c'est pas toi ça te disculpera.

D'accord, en tout cas j'ai jamais vu ces hommes-là, dit Dicky.

Je suis désolée mais tant que tu ne seras pas disculper, je vais devoir te garder, dit Olivia.

Je vais rester longtemps ? demanda le jeune homme.

J'espère pas, répondit Benson.

Fin accompagna Dicky aux cellules de garde à vue puis retourna à son bureau, il vit Eliott qui s'énervait. L'inspecteur lui dit :

Hé vieux calme-toi, il va bien.

Qui est responsable ici ? demanda Eliott.

C'est moi, répondit Olivia.

Liv, t'es encore là, s'étonna Stabler.

J'aimerai bien être aux Bahamas mais je dois boucler cette enquête, dit Benson.

Arrête j'ai pas envie de rire, dit Eliott.

Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir Eliott, dit Olivia.

La jeune femme alla dans son bureau avec son ami, elle lui expliqua la situation. Eliott demanda à voir son fils, Olivia l'accompagna aux cellules de garde à vue. Elle accorda quelques minutes à Stabler puis tous deux retournèrent dans son bureau, Il lui dit :

Alors c'est toi qui mène la danse maintenant, je pensais que tu partirais après mon départ.

Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, arrêter les criminel et m'occuper des victimes c'est ce pour quoi je suis faite, dit Olivia en souriant.

Et ça te plaît de diriger l'unité ? demanda Eliott.

Ben y'a des jours où je me dis que j'aurais du rester chez moi avec mon mari et mon fils mais sinon oui ça me plaît, répondit Benson.

Waouh, t'as enfin eu ce que tu voulais. Je suis content pour toi, dit Stabler.

Eliott se leva puis regarda les photos qu'il y a avait dans le bureau, il regarda attentivement la photo du mariage de son amie et dit :

T'étais belle en mariée.

Merci, dit Olivia en souriant.

Excuse-moi encore Lou mais la mère du jeune homme est là, dit Carisi.

Amène-la moi s'il te plaît, dit Benson.

Carisi fit entrer Katy dans le bureau, sans réfléchir elle plongea dans les bras d'Eliott. Olivia demanda à son subordonné :

Carisi c'est toi qui a arrêté Richard Stabler ?

Oui et j'étais avec Rollins, répondit Carisi.

On en reparlera plus tard, dit Olivia.

Après avoir embrasser son époux, Katy se retourna vers le lieutenant :

Il n'a rien fait Olivia, notre fils est innocent

Oui je n'en doute pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera libre d'ici quelques heures.

Et comment s'est il retrouvé mêlé à ton enquête ? demanda Eliott.

 _Je me le demande_! pensa Olivia... il s'est retrouvé là au mauvais moment, fit-elle.

Liv, tu nous connais, fit Katy.

Oui et justement c'est pour cette raison qu'il faut que je sois méticuleuse. Et de toi à moi, je sais très bien que Dicky, pardon Richard, n'est en rien impliqué dans cet histoire.

On le sait bien que tu fais ton travail et tu le fais bien, fit l'ex co-équipier d'Olivia.

La femme sourit. Le trio se faisait face.

Sérieusement Tucker? fit Eliott à son amie après un moment de silence.

Il faut croire ! répondit-elle en souriant.

Oui mais c 'est Tucker ! Et de tout les mecs de la terre, il a fallu que tu t'amouraches de celui la ! s'écria Eliott.

Il doit avoir des qualités tu sais , fit Katy à son époux.

Certainement, si Olivia l'a épousé c'est pas pour sa pension de policier ! dit Stabler.

Hey, fit Olivia en souriant.

Comme on te le disait, fit Katy, on est content pour toi. Tu le mérites.

Finalement, après quelques coups de téléphone, Richard Stabler fut libéré. Olivia savait pertinemment que ses faveurs allaient entraîner les foudres en haut lieu et elle avait raison.

Merci, fit le père de famille.

Merci pour tout, répondit Katy à son tour.

Ouais merci, fit Richard.

Un peu de respect pour Olivia, fit la mère.

Elle m'a arrêté tout de même ! s'écria Dicky.

Techniquement ce n'est pas elle, fit Eliott. Tu n'as peut-être rien à voir avec ça, mais tu te trouvais pas loin de cet homme !

Le jeune homme baissa la tête. Il releva les yeux vers Olivia

C'est vrai que je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça.

Mais ? Fit Liv. Je sens que ta phrase a un « Mais ».

Mais c'est vrai que j'ai déjà vu ces hommes. Et non , j'ai pas fouillé dans tes affaires, fit-il en regardant son père.

Expliques toi, veux tu ? demanda Olivia.

Sur le campus, sur les panneaux d'affichages, il y a des listes de noms de violeurs ou de présumés violeurs avec leur photo. Et en allant au parc avec mes potes on a croisé l'un d'eux. Sur le moment, j'ai pas fais attention, c'est « Titou », enfin Titouan qu'il l'a reconnu, raconta Dicky.

Et qu'avez vous fait ? demanda le lieutenant.

Rien, on a rien fait . Paul et moi sommes rentrés, et Titouan est parti lui aussi ; il nous a dit qu'il avait un truc à faire...d'ailleurs, fit Richard, maman nous a vu.

Oui c'est vrai, fit Katy, ils ont joué au jeux vidéos.

Merci richard de nous avoir parlé, dit le lieutenant.

Après quelques banalités, la promesse de se revoir et de se faire un bon dîner tous ensemble, la famille Stabler quitta les locaux.

Vous deux, fit Olivia en s'adressant à Dominick et Amanda, dans mon bureau et tout de suite

Euh oui lieutenant, dirent les inspecteurs.

Les inspecteurs se regardèrent. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient se faire remonter les bretelles :

Aucun de vous deux n'a à aucun moment pensé à m'appeler ? demanda Benson.

On ne pensait pas cela nécessaire chef, répondit Carisi.

Bref ! Demain à la première heure vous irez sur le campus…

Et Olivia leur raconta la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Richard et ses parents.

Rentrez chez vous maintenant, ordonna Olivia.

Oui lieutenant. Bonne soirée à vous, dirent ses subordonnés.

A vous aussi, dit le lieutenant.

Olivia s'installa à son bureau. Le soleil s'était déjà couché, depuis peu, lorsqu'elle leva la tête de ses dossiers. La femme soupira en repensant à la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Le lieutenant ferma ses dossiers, éteignit son ordinateur et quitta à son tour le bâtiment. _«_ _Je devrais vraiment prendre des vacances, se fit -elle à elle-même en appuyant sur le bouton de l_ _'_ _ascenseur, des vacances c'est_ _ç_ _a_ _! De longues, longues vacances...mais que veut dire ce mot_ _?_ _»_

La femme souri. A son arrivée chez elle, Olivia fut accueilli très chaleureusement par un petit garçon qui lui sauta dans les bras et un baiser de son époux.

Ecoutes, fit Tucker, pour tout à l'heure, je suis désolé.

N'en parlons plus, dit Olivia.

J'ai pu comprendre que ta journée a été longue et compliquée, dit Ed.

Oui. Tu es au courant ? demanda Benson.

Oui. Le fils de Stabler alors ? demanda Tucker.

Il n'y est pour rien ! Fit Olivia en se reculant d'un pas.

J'ai pas dit le contraire, dit Ed.

Olivia leva un sourcil.

Olivia, je sais que le fils de ton ami est innocent, dit Tucker.

On dirait pas ! s'écria Olivia.

Arrêter de vous disputer, fit Noah.

On ne se dispute pas, on discute, fit l'homme en prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras.

On dirait pas, dit l'enfant.

C'est promis, fit Liv, et toi, mon ange, ta journée ?

Noah leva les épaules :

Je ne sais pas.

Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? demanda Olivia.

Ba c'était une journée d'école comme les autres, répondit Noah.

Tu as joué ? demanda Olivia.

Nooonnn, répondit-il en prolongeant le « non », j'ai travaillé et très dur.

C'est bien mon fils, fit la femme en souriant en l'embrassant sur la tête.

Puis le petit garçon repartit à ses occupations, laissant le couple seul.

Lucie m'a dit que sa journée s'était bien passé. Ils sont allés au musée après l'école et qu'il avait adoré, dit Tucker.

Ed avançant vers Olivia et l'embrassa, la femme resserra son étreinte sur son époux. Les deux amoureux restèrent un moment enlacés, Tucker proposa :

Et si on allait dîner tous les trois ?

Et si on commandait plutôt ? J'ai pas envie de sortir, dit Olivia.

A vos ordres lieutenant, dit Ed en riant.

Noah tu veux manger quoi toi ? demanda la jeune femme.

Une pizza, répondit Noah.

Bon ben va pour les pizzas, dit Tucker.

Après avoir dîner, Olivia aida son fils à se doucher puis le coucha. La jeune femme lui raconta une histoire puis déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'enfant, elle lui dit :

Bonne nuit mon cœur, je t'aime.

Bonne nuit maman, je t'aime aussi, dit Noah.

Benson sortit de la chambre, Tucker alla dire bonne nuit au petit garçon puis rejoignit son épouse. Olivia embrassa son homme puis dit :

Je pense que je vais vraiment finir par prendre des vacances.

On a qu'à en profiter pour partir, ça va nous faire du bien, dit Tucker.

Nous sommes déjà allé à Paris, dit Olivia.

Hé ben on a qu'à aller en Italie, tu parles italien en plus, dit Ed en souriant.

C'est vrai que ça serait bien l'Italie, bon je vais me coucher je suis épuisée, dit la jeune femme.

Le couple alla se coucher, le lendemain Olivia maudissait son téléphone lorsque l'alarme sonna. Lorsqu'elle arriva au poste après avoir déposé son fils à l'école, elle comprit vite qu'elle avait eu raison de maudire cette alarme. Dodds l'attendait de pied ferme dans son bureau. Fin, Rollins et Carisi regardèrent leur chef, Olivia leur demanda :

Vous ne devez pas bosser ?

Tous retournèrent à leurs occupations, Olivia rentra dans son bureau. Elle dit :

Bonjour Chef.

Je suppose que vous devinez pourquoi je suis là, dit Dodds.

Je crois oui, dit Olivia.

Vous avez du mal à respecter les procédures, va falloir que vous les révisiez, dit le sous-directeur.

Ce jeune homme était innocent, dit le lieutenant.

C'était surtout le fils de votre ancien partenaire, dit Dodds.

Attendez, vous pensez que je fais du favoritisme ? Je n'ai fait que mon travail ! s'écria Olivia.

Comme vous avez fait votre travail quand mon fils s'est pris une balle, s'écria le sous-directeur.

Le lieutenant fut comme frappée par la foudre, elle n'osa pas répondre quoique ce soit. Dodds la prévint :

Si vous recommencez Benson, vous serez suspendue.

Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Olivia qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Vous m'avez très bien compris ! s'écria Dodds.

Le sous-directeur sortit du bureau, il dit lorsqu'il vit Fin :

Vous feriez mieux de surveiller votre lieutenant.

Dodds quitta l'unité, Fin regarda Olivia et lui demanda :

Ça va aller ?

Ouais t'inquiète pas, répondit Benson. Il faut juste qu'on ne se plante pas.

Dodds n'a pas été cool, lui fit son ami et collègue

Olivia haussa les épaules en levant les yeux en l'air.

Tu n'es pas seule, continua Fin, on te soutient.

Carisi et Rollins avancèrent vers les deux personnes.

Fin a raison, fit Amanda on est là, on te suis.

Merci vous êtes gentils… Bon qu'est ce que cela a donné sur le campus ? demanda Olivia.

On a trouvé les affiches. Le gosse n'a pas menti, fit Dominick.

Et en ce qui concerne ce Titouan, sans nom de famille ? demanda Benson.

Inconnu au bataillon, dit Carisi.

Pardon ? fit Olivia étonnée.

Oui, on n'a trouvé aucune fiche le concernant, Ce gamin est un fantôme, fit Carisi.

Bon ok, vous deux retournez sur le campus, essayez de trouver quelque chose et interrogez également Paul, l'ami de Di... de Richard Stabler, ordonna Olivia.

Oui lieutenant, dirent Rollins et Carisi.

Moi, fit Fin, j'épluche cet liste de violeur.

Oui et..

Je sais je dois les appeler, la coupa l'inspecteur Tutuola.

Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi cette situation, mais c'est notre devoir de les avertir, fit Olivia.

Chacun vaqua à ses taches. Le lieutenant s'enferma, façon de parler, dans son bureau, une bonne partie de la matinée à faire des papiers et passer des coups de téléphone. Elle appela Eliott pour avoir des nouvelles du jeune Richard :

… _Tu sais très bien Eliott que je ne peux rien te dire. ..Que crois tu que je fasse_ _? Je ne me tourne pas les pouces_ _! Et_ _crois moi quand je te dis que j'aimerai mieux me les croiser_ _!...Prends soin de toi, de vous. On se rappelle_ _._

Olivia raccrocha avec un petit peu de nostalgie.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à me crier dessus aujourd'hui. C'est décidé après cette fichue enquête, c'est l'Italie, mon mari et mon fils pendant au moins une semaine complète. Ni enquête, ni victimes de quelque manière que ce soit, ni meurtre. Et aucun patron sur le dos, rien, que dalle, Nada...

Tu parles toute seule maintenant ? fit un homme en costume se trouvant devant elle.

Le lieutenant leva les yeux :

Ed ? Que fais tu ici ? Un problème avec Noah ?

Rassures toi. Le petit va bien, dit Ed.

Tu as ton air de : « il faut qu'on discute », dit Benson.

A parce que j'ai un air qui dit ça ? demanda Tucker.

Euh.. fit Olivia en contourna son bureau et embrassant son époux.

Écoutes Olivia, il faut calmer le jeu avec Dodds, dit Ed.

Quoi tu es déjà au courant ?! s'étonna Benson.

Ce genre d'infos circulent vite en effet, dit Tucker.

C'est ce que je constate ! Et je ne fais que mon travail. Désolée si ça dérange, dit Olivia.

Je le sais que tu fais ton travail et tu le fais bien, mais respire... si tu continues Dodds va t'avaler toute cru, dit Ed.

Il ne me fait pas peur, dit Benson.

Liv' ! s'écria Tucker.

Ça va j'ai compris, dit Olivia.

Je te dis juste de faire attention, dit Ed.

Il a perdu son fils il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, fit Olivia en baissant la tête.

Ed lui prit les mains :

Aussi dur que la situation est et a été, ce n'est pas de ta faute Liv. En aucune raison. Vous avez toi et Dodds junior fait votre travail. Et quoi que ce type te dise et bien il a tort, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu es un super lieutenant. Je peux comprendre la douleur qu'il ressent mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de te parler comme ça.

C'est mon chef tout de même, dit Olivia.

Ce n'est pas une raison, dit Tucker.

La sonnerie du téléphone sonna de nouveau :

Quoi encore ? J'ai mal ranger ou étiqueter un dossier !

Olivia décrocha :

Tu veux bien me répéter ça Fin ? Ils veulent une protection policière...ok.

La femme raccrocha.

Alors là c'est le pompon. Les types de la liste tu sais ? demanda Olivia.

Oui, dit Ed.

Et bien ils veulent tous une protection de la police ! s'écria Benson.

Il fallait s'en douter. Ils se font castrer les uns après les autres, fit Ed en grimaçant.

Cette enquête va me rendre folle, dit Olivia.

Je te propose de déjeuner ensemble ce midi et de profiter de ma compagnie, fit Ed.

Un déjeuner en ta compagnie ? Avec plaisir, dit Benson.

Le couple sortit du bureau et alla déjeuner dans un petit coin tranquille de la ville.

Tu sais, fit Olivia, en prenant une feuille de salade, je repensais à cette histoire de vacance en Italie

Ed sourit.

Vacances ? Toi tu me parles de vacances. Ça va? Tu te sens bien ? fit l'homme en rigolant.

Que tu es drôle ! Je suis sérieuse, repris la femme en s'essuyant la bouche.

Ah oui c'est ce que je vois. Je t'écoutes, fit -il en s'avançant légèrement la tête.

Ed ! s'écria Olivia.

Liv' détends toi un peu, dit Ed.

Bref ! Je disais donc, avant que tu ne m'interrompes, que finalement les vacances en Italie ne sont pas une si mauvaise idée….

L'homme en costume sourit mais sans rien dire. Il écouta son épouse.

… après cette enquête on pourrait y aller, toi, moi et le petit loup. Qu'en penses tu ?

Ce que j'en pense ? demanda Tucker.

Olivia hocha la tête.

Je dis : _«_ _buongiorno Italia_ _»_ _,_ répondit Ed en tenant une des mains de sa femme.

C'est vrai tu serais partant ? demanda Olivia surprise.

Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout de la terre _a_ _more mio_ , dit Tucker.

C'est bientôt les vacances de fin d'année. Et j'ai envie de faire découvrir à Noah ce merveilleux pays, dit Benson.

Alors c'est acquis. Italie nous voici, fit Ed content de sa rime.

Olivia sourit également :

Bon, fit-elle plus sérieusement, il faut que je retourne au poste, j'ai un gamin fantôme à retrouver et une enquête à boucler.

Tu vas y arriver mon cœur, tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux, dit Ed.

Une fois la note du repas régler, mari et femme retournèrent à leur travail. Ed déposa Olivia.

Ed n'oublie pas, pas d'écran pour Noah ce soir, dit-elle.

Tucker la regarda.

Ni tablette, ni télé, fit la mère de famille,.

Liv, dit Ed.

Trop d'écran pour un enfant de son âge est mauvais. Je ne lui interdit pas complètement. Mais je dis que la lecture et ses jeux favorisent son développement, dit Benson.

T'es pas un peu dur là ? Un petit dessin animé ne va pas l'abrutir, dit Tucker.

Tu paries ? Ne lui fais pas regarder des idioties s'il te plaît... bon écoutes, coupons la poire en deux il a le droit à un petit dessin animé avant le dîner et uniquement avant, fit Olivia en levant l'index.

Bien mon lieutenant, un dessin animé et c'est tout... je t'aime à ce soir, dit Ed.

Moi aussi je t'aime et embrasse le petit monstre pour moi. Ah n'oublie pas de lui mettre son bonnet..

Olivia, fit Ed en levant les mains au ciel.

Ah pardon bye chéri, dit Olivia en fermant la porte du véhicule.

La femme marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'entrer dans le grand bâtiment. Dans l'ascenseur qui la menait à l'unité spéciale, le lieutenant se demandait quel problème allait-il encore avoir aujourd'hui.

 _«_ _n'y penses plus Liv tu vas te porter la poisse »._ Quand Olivia rentra dans l'unité, ses collègues étaient présents à leur bureau respectif. Elle retourna à son bureau, elle rouvrit son ordinateur qui afficha un rappel. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle s'écria :

Hé merde j'avais oublié le « _Career's day_ » à l'école de Noah !

Elle mit sa veste, glissa son téléphone dans sa poche puis rejoignit Fin et lui demanda :

Fin tu peux garder la boutique s'il te plaît, j'en ai pour 2 heures tout au plus.

Olivia mit 20 minutes à arriver à l'école de Noah, elle suivit la directrice qui lui montra la salle de classe. La jeune femme dit à la maîtresse :

J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard.

Non ne vous inquiétez pas, dit la maîtresse.

Olivia se mit devant le tableau, l'enseignante poursuivit :

Les enfants taisez-vous ! (tous se turent) Aujourd'hui nous accueillons la maman de Noah qui va nous parler de son métier. Allez-y lieutenant.

Merci, dit la jeune femme en souriant, Je m'appelle Olivia.

Bonjour Olivia ! s'écrièrent les enfants.

Je suis lieutenant de police, moi je m'occupe de trouver les enfants perdus ou kidnappés et j'arrête les méchants qui agressent les femmes, les enfants et aussi les hommes parfois. Mais ce que je veux vous dire c'est de ne pas parler aux inconnus, et de ne pas suivre n'importe qui et surtout regardez-bien que c'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez qui vient vous chercher à l'école. Si quelqu'un insiste n'ayez pas peur de dire non, c'est très important dîtes NON, expliqua Benson.

Une fillette leva la main, Olivia lui dit :

Vas-y je t'écoute.

Si quelqu'un nous fait du mal on fait quoi ? demanda la même fillette.

C'est une bonne question, si on te fait du mal dis-le à tes parents à quelqu'un de ta famille, à ta maîtresse ou à un policier mais surtout parlez-en faut pas avoir peur même si ça fait peur, répondit Olivia.

Un petit garçon leva la main et demanda :

Mais si c'est nos parents qui nous font du mal ?

Dis-le à Noah et il me préviendra ensuite je pourrais t'aider, répondit Olivia.

Madame, vous avez déjà tirer sur quelqu'un ? demanda un autre petit garçon.

Malheureusement oui, je me suis déjà servi de mon arme mais uniquement quand c'était nécessaire, répondit le lieutenant.

Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes policière ? demanda une petite fille.

Oui là, ça fait une bonne vingtaine d'années mais ça fait 18 ans que je suis dans mon unité et ça fait 3 ans que je dirige cette même unité, répondit Olivia en souriant.

La sonnerie retentit, la maîtresse demanda à ses élèves :

Avant de sortir on dit quoi au lieutenant Benson ?

Merci Olivia ! s'écrièrent les enfants.

Les enfants sortirent en récréation, la maîtresse en profita pour parler de Noah à Olivia :

Merci beaucoup d'être venue, c'est gentil de votre part de prendre sur votre temps.

C'est tout à fait normal, dit Olivia en souriant.

Vous pouvez être fière de votre fils, il a bien rattrapé son retard de langage. Jusqu'à présent il a de bonnes notes, j'ai pas grand chose à dire, dit la maîtresse.

Ah super je suis contente, ça se passe bien avec ses camarades ? demanda le lieutenant.

Voyez par vous-même, dit l'enseignante.

Olivia chercha Noah des yeux, son fils jouaient au ballon avec ses amis. Une fillette s'approcha de Benson et dit :

Moi quand je serais plus grande je veux être une policière comme vous.

Pour ça faut bien travailler à l'école mademoiselle, dit Olivia.

Je m'appelle Patty, dit la petite fille.

Patty alla rejoindre ses amies, Noah dit :

Je reviens les gars.

Il courut vers sa mère et dit :

A ce soir maman.

A ce soir mon coeur, dit Olivia en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son fils.

Noah posa ses lèvres sur la joue de sa mère puis partit, la jeune femme quitta l'école heureuse d'avoir pu faire passer un message à ces enfants. Elle se disait qu'elle était sûre que Noah lui en reparlera ce soir, elle retourna au bureau moins stressée que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Elle demanda à Carisi :

Du nouveau ?

Toujours rien Liv, un vrai fantôme, répondit Carisi désolé.

Je crois que je vais devenir dingue, bon je vais devoir reparler à Richard Stabler. Y'a pas d'autres options, dit Olivia contrariée.

Le lieutenant retourna à son bureau puis ferma la porte derrière elle.

Et on va encore dire que je fais du favoritisme ! Bon quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller

Olivia décrocha le combiné et composa le numéro de son ami, mais malheureusement, elle tomba sur le répondeur. Même si parler à une machine ne lui plaisait guère, Olivia laissa un message :

 _Salut Eliott c'est moi... euh.. j'ai quelques petites questions à poser à_ _Dicky. Rassure_ _-toi, il n'est en rien accuser de quelque chose mais son aide serait grandement précieuse. Est ce que tu peux me rappeler. Merci, Bonjour à Katy et aux enfants...je t'embrasse._

Le lieutenant de police regarda sa montre. Elle pensa à ses hommes, tranquilles à la maison. Son regard se posa sur une des photos de famille. Olivia fut sorti de sa rêverie par le bip de son cellulaire. C'était une photo, une photo des deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie les montrants sur le canapé. Noah sur les genoux de son papa, lui envoyant un bisou et Ed le câlinant ; avec en légende : _tu nous manques, rentres vite._

Vous aussi vous me manquez, tapa t -elle sur le clavier.

Olivia repensa à sa visite à l'école de Noah. Elle était très contente d'avoir fait cette apparition dans la classe de son fils, mais toute fois, quelque chose la tracassait, et oui une de plus, mais sur le moment, elle ne su quoi. On toqua à la porte :

Oui entrez ! s'écria-t-elle.

Carisi, Fin et Rollins entrèrent :

Je vous écoute, fit Olivia en posant ses lunettes sur son bureau.

Tout abord, une partie des personnes de la fameuse liste sont sous ou vont être sous protection, commença Fin.

Une partie ? s'étonna Benson.

Oui l'autre partie nous a envoyé bouler, pas très poliment soit dit au passage, dit Tutuola.

Bon d'accord. Et qu'en est-il du « fantôme » ? demanda Liv en mettant le mot fantôme entre des guillemets fictifs avec ses doigts.

Toujours rien, fit Amanda.

Mais c'est pas possible ! Il n'existe pas ce gosse ! Demain Fin et moi irons parler à Richard Stabler et vous deux à son ami Paul... en espérant qu'ils peuvent nous renseigner un peu plus... vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, dit Olivia.

Bonne soirée, firent Fin et ses collègues.

Attendez, fit Olivia en les stoppant à la porte.

Les trois inspecteurs se retournèrent :

Vous avez fait du bon travail. Je sais que je ne vous le dis pas assez souvent. Merci, dit Olivia.

Toi aussi tu assures. On le sait que ce n'est pas facile tout les jours. Mais qui d'autre que toi peut gérer tout ce bordel, nous gérer nous ? fit Fin avec un petit sourire.

C'est vrai, qui peut à part moi ? Merci de votre soutient, dit Benson.

Bonne soirée, dirent les inspecteurs

Les locaux se vidèrent. Même Olivia ne traîna pas. Ce soir, elle voulait, plus que jamais passer du temps en famille.

Maman ! fit Noah en la voyant arriver.

Déjà ! fit Ed en regardant la pendule du salon.

Oui vous me manquiez trop. Viens par là toi que je te fasse un million de câlin, fit Olivia en attrapant Noah.

Maman tu me serres trop, dit l'enfant.

Pardon mon ange, dit la jeune femme.

C'était trop bien quand tu es venue dans ma classe, fit Noah tout fière.

Je suis contente que tu sois content, répondit Olivia.

Elle reposa Noah à terre et se plaça à sa hauteur :

Dis moi mon grand, comment s'appelle le petit garçon aux cheveux blond assis devant toi en classe ? Celui avec un pull rouge.

Josh, pourquoi ? demanda Noah.

Comme ça je me demandais, dit Olivia.

Ed la regarda avec un air interrogateur. Noah s'étant éclipser, Olivia lui fit part de son inquiétude.

Tu crois réellement cet enfant en danger ? demanda Tucker.

C'est pas ce que je dis, mais ce gosse avait un comportement troublant. Je ne sais pas quoi penser… dit Olivia.

Parle avec l'instit du petit et vois après, fit Ed en lui servant un verre de vin.

Merci, oui. Je vais emmener Noah demain matin et j'en profiterai pour parler avec la maitresse, dit Benson.

D'accord. Tu sais Noah n'a pas arrêté de parler de ta venue. Et maman a dit que et maman a fait ça...tu vois quoi ? demanda Tucker.

Oui je vois le genre... et cet enquête qui n'en fini pas. Demain matin, Fin et moi allons chez Eliott, dit la jeune femme.

Interroger Richard ? demanda Ed.

Non pas l'interroger, mais lui parler, fit Olivia limite sur la défensive.

Maman, maman, fit Noah en revenant en courant.

Oui loulou, dit sa mère.

Est ce que je peux regarder un dessin animé ? Allez dis oui s'teu plaît, dit l'enfant.

Il n'a pas regarder à notre retour fit Ed en faisant un clin d'oeil au petit.

Bon, tes dents sont lavées? Et tes mains et ton visage ? demanda Olivia.

Noah ouvra grand la bouche et montra ses mains à sa maman.

Un petit alors et après dodo, dit Benson.

Merci maman, répondit Noah en se dirigeant tout content vers l'écran.

Olivia et Ed s'installèrent à la table du salon. Noah était sagement allongé sur le canapé a regarder son dessin animé, son doudou contre lui.

Il veut faire le grand, fit Ed, mais il en a encore besoin.. Olivia ? Tu es où ? demanda Ed.

Pardon. Je repense à ce gamin dont l'identité nous échappe. On a cherché partout et pas d'indice ? fit Liv en regardant son bout de chou.

As-tu pensé aux Marshall ? demanda Tucker.

Aux Marshall ? s'étonna Olivia.

Oui la protection des témoins. Ton gosse en fait peut-être et je dis bien peut-être parti, fit l'homme.

Olivia Tourna la tête

Hey mais pourquoi n'y ai je pas pensé ? Et c'est tout à fait une option envisageable.

Que ferais-tu sans moi ? demanda Ed avec humour.

Mais rien mon chéri. Rien, répondit la jeune femme.

Le couple rigola. Au bout d'un moment Olivia constata qu'il n'y avait plus de mouvement ni de son venant du canapé. Elle s'approcha et vit son fils endormit bien confortablement.

Laisse, fit Ed, je vais le porter, ne le réveille pas.

Tucker pris délicatement le petit homme et l'installa dans son lit. Olivia lui redressa sa couette à imprimer de dinosaure, replaça son doudou contre lui et l'embrassa de nouveau :

Bonne nuit mon coeur fait de jolis rêves.

Puis elle quitta la chambre suivi d'Ed. Le couple dîna et s'installa à leur tour sur le divan devant un film. Olivia s'endormit contre son mari, Tucker lui caressa la joue pour la réveiller et dit :

Désolé Liv mais toi je te porterai pas, le petit ça va il est léger mais toi …

Dis que je suis grosse, le coupa Olivia.

Non tu es parfaite mon amour, dit Ed.

Je vais me coucher, dit Benson.

La pauvre Olivia fut si fatiguée qu'elle trébucha en allant dans sa chambre, Tucker la rattrapa avant qu'elle tombe. Le coupla alla se coucher, le lendemain matin la jeune femme amena son fils à l'école. Elle demanda à l'institutrice :

Puis-je vous parler ?

Bien-sûr lieutenant, répondit la maîtresse.

Appelez-moi Olivia, si je viens vous voir ce matin c'est pas en tant que mère de Noah mais en tant que flic, dit Benson.

Moi c'est Leslie, y'a un problème ? demanda l'enseignante inquiète.

J'ai remarqué que le petit Josh était particulièrement touché par ce que j'ai dit hier à la classe, avez-vous remarquez un changement de comportement chez lui ? demanda Olivia.

Non je crois pas, vous savez Josh est un enfant réservé, dit Leslie.

Ses notes ont-elles chutées d'une manière inexpliquée ? demanda Benson.

Non, vous voulez lui parler ? demanda la maîtresse.

Je ne peux pas lui parler sans l'accord de ses parents, il n'a que 5 ans et puis je ne peux enquêter que s'il dit de lui-même qu'il est une victime, répondit Olivia.

Benson remarqua que le petit Josh la fixait comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'osait pas, ne pouvant pas faire plus Olivia remercia la maîtresse. Elle commença à partir lorsque Josh s'écria :

Olivia !

La jeune femme se retourna, l'enfant courut vers elle. Elle se mit à sa hauteur puis l'enfant souleva son pull, il avait le ventre couvert de bleus. Il se retourna pour lui montrer son dos lui aussi couvert de bleus, Olivia lui dit :

C'est très courageux Josh, maintenant dis-moi qui t'as fait ça.

Le copain de ma maman, il la tape aussi, dit Josh en éclatant en sanglot.

Tu en as parlé avec ta maman ? demanda Olivia.

L'enfant répondit par la négative, la jeune femme serra Josh dans ses bras et lui dit :

Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Je vais parler avec ta maman, promis Benson.

Merci, dit l'enfant.

De rien champion, dit Olivia en passant sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant.

Le lieutenant se rendit d'abord au poste, elle salua ses subordonnées puis demanda :

Carisi tu peux rechercher ce fantôme dans la base de données de la protection des témoins s'il te plait ?

Je m'y mets tout de suite Lou, répondit Carisi.

Olivia, Fin et Amanda se mirent derrière lui, Dominick lança la recherche sans succès. Benson dit :

Fin et moi on va chez les Stabler. Rollins, Carisi vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

Oui on sait, on va parler à Paul, dit Amanda.

Dans la voiture, Fin demanda :

Ça va Olivia ?

Ouais je pensais juste à l'ami de mon fils qui se fait battre par son beau-père, répondit Benson.

C'est Noah qui te l'a dit ? demanda Fin.

Non c'est le petit Josh qui m'en a parlé de lui-même, répondit Olivia.

Les deux collègues arrivèrent dans le Queens chez les Stabler, Benson frappa à la porte. Eliott ouvrit la porte, il demanda surpris :

Fin, Liv qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

Tu l'aurais su si tu m'avais rappelé, répondit Olivia.

Ah merde, désolé j'ai complètement oublié de te rappeler, dit Eliott en se passant la main sur le visage.

Ouais, bon où est Dicky enfin Richard ? demanda Benson.

Dicky, Olivia veut te parler ! cria Stabler.

Papa je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de plus m'appeler comme ça, dit Richard.

Tu nous accompagne au poste ? demanda Olivia au jeune homme.

Ouais pas de soucis, dit le jeune homme.

Une fois dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Benson s'écria :

Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule quand je t'ai interroger la dernière fois !

Mais non pas du tout, je t'ai dit la vérité, dit Richard qui commençait à paniquer.

Ah ouais ? Ton « Titouan » là, on l'a cherché partout il n'existe pas comment t'expliques ça ? demanda Olivia.

C'est un français, il fait parti d'un échange d'étudiants, dit Dicky.

Et t'aurais pas pu le dire avant ça nous aurait éviter de perdre du temps bêtement ! s'écria Benson.

Liv, dit Fin.

T'inquiète pas Fin, je sais ce que je fais, dit Olivia.

J'y ai pas pensé sur le moment, dit le jeune homme.

Normalement je devrai te coffrer pour obstruction à une enquête policière, dit Benson.

Liv calme-toi, dit Fin.

Aller dégage, je veux plus te voir, dit Olivia à Richard.

Benson alla dans son bureau, Eliott y entra 10 minutes plus tard en criant :

Non mais t'es devenue complètement folle ma pauvre Liv !

Je te demande pardon ? demanda Olivia.

T'as traité mon fils comme un criminel ! cria Eliott.

Il a fait obstruction à mon enquête, c'est pas ma faute si à 22 ans il ne sait toujours pas qu'on ne doit pas mentir, dit Benson.

Eliott agrippa son ex-collègue au niveau des biceps, Olivia demanda :

Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me frapper ? Ben vas-y te gêne pas, j'ai pas peur de toi.

Stabler lâchez-là immédiatement, dit une voix masculine.

Tucker qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Olivia.

Je savais que tu allais faire une connerie, répondit Ed.

Et t'en fais quoi du _« j'ai confiance en toi »_ que tu m'as dit au début de notre relation ? demanda Benson.

Je veux juste te protéger, dit Tucker.

Liv je suis désolé je voulais pas te frapper, dit Eliott.

De toute façon si tu l'avais fait tu aurais fini en taule, dit Olivia en souriant.

On déjeune ensemble ? proposa Stabler.

Bonne idée, viens ici à midi et demi, dit Benson.

Eliott laissa les amoureux, Olivia s'assit à son bureau et dit à son mari :

J'ai déjà Dodds sur le dos et maintenant je t'ai toi.

C'est normal pour un mari de protéger sa femme, dit Tucker.

Ouais mais là t'exagère, je peux t'assurer que je gère la situation tu peux demander à mes hommes, dit Olivia.

Et si j'étais pas venu Stabler t'aurais fait quoi ? demanda Ed.

Rien du tout, Eliott ne frappe pas les femmes. J'ai été sa coéquipière pendant 12 ans je suis bien placée pour le savoir, répondit Benson.

Olivia embrassa son mari puis Tucker reparti après s'est assuré qu'Olivia gérait l'enquête comme elle le prétendait.

 _Q_ _uelle t_ _ê_ _te de mule_ _, pensa t-il_

Liv ne parla pas de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec le jeune Josh à son mari. Avec les informations obtenues de Richard, Olivia donna des directives précises à son équipe :

Rollins et Fin laissez ce que vous êtes en train de faire et venez avec moi, fit Olivia en quittant son bureau, Dominick peut s'occuper seul de la recherche.

Euh oui, fit l'inspecteur Rollins, Il y a un problème ? J'ai fais une erreur ?

Non rassures toi, répondit Olivia.

Le lieutenant fit part du cas du copain de Noah à ses collègues. Amanda et Olivia se dirigèrent toutes deux au domicile de Josh, tandis que Fin alla à l'école. Amanda sonna à la porte. Une femme, simplement vêtu, jean et pull ample leur ouvra la porte :

Bonjour fit-elle poliment, que puis pour vous ?

Bonjour désolée de vous importuner, commença Liv en lui montrant sa plaque, êtes vous Madame Cornwell, la maman de Josh ?

Oui c'est bien moi. Il est arrivé quelque chose à mon fils ?

Pouvons nous entrer. Nous serons plus au calme pour parler ? demanda Olivia.

Je dois appeler mon mari, fit la femme.

Ce n'est pas nécessaire, fit Amanda.

La femme invita Rollins et Benson à s'asseoir. Elles acceptèrent l'invitation.

Madame Cornwell, fit Olivia, je suis la maman de Noah, qui se trouve dans la classe de votre fils. Hier, pour le career's day, je suis allée dans la classe des enfants...

Olivia marqua un temps d'arrêt, regarda brièvement Amanda et continua :

...Et votre fils semblait avoir un problème, être soucieux même.

Non Josh va bien, mesdames je vous assures, dit madame Cornwell.

Hélas, nous pouvons prouver que ce n'est pas le cas madame, fit Amanda.

Olivia fixa madame Cornwell pour capter son émotion, la femme pâlit. Le lieutenant ne sut dire si c'était par peur ou par angoisse, ou bien les deux.

Votre fils et venu me parler. Il était très affecté.

Josh ? Mais...

Son beau-père, votre mari est brutal avec vous..

Olivia marqua un court temps d'arrêt puis continua :

Et il porte des bleus sur le corps.

Quoi?! Fit la femme au bord des larmes, non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Hélas, fit Amanda, c'est la vérité. En ce moment même, un de nos collègues est avec votre fils. Il le conduit à l'hôpital pour faire constater ses blessures par un médecin.

Madame Cornwell se leva d'un bon.

Je veux le voir, fit-elle.

Nous allons y aller, fit Liv, mais avant ça, avez vous un endroit sûre où dormir ce soir avec votre fils ?

Euh, chez ma soeur, fit madame Cornwell.

Prenez quelques affaires, je vais vous aidez, fit Amanda.

Au même instant, le cellulaire d'Olivia sonna :

 _M_ _erde_ _! Pensa t-elle, le chef_ _! Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait_ _! ou pas fait_ _!_

Le lieutenant inspira et décrocha :

Oui chef. C'est exact, il semblerait que le gamin que nous recherchions fasse parti d'un échange d'étudiant français… Oui. Carisi le recherche. Cela ne devrait plus être long maintenant. Mais s'il est reparti ce qui à mon avis est déjà fait, il faudra l'interroger par vidéo conférence avec nos confrères de la police française. Oui je vous tiens au courant de l'évolution.

La conversation terminé, Olivia raccrocha.

C'est bon, fit Amanda.

Alors en route, dit Olivia.

le trajet fut relativement silencieux.

Je vous déposer, fit Olivia à Amanda, il faut que je retourne au poste. Tu m'appelles dès que tu as des nouvelles.

Oui pas de soucis, répondit Amanda.

Une fois Amanda et Mme Cornwell déposé à l'hôpital, Olivia reprit la route. Sur le chemin, elle se laissa aller à rêvasser sur les années vécus à l'USV avec ses anciens collègues, sans doute le faite de revoir Eliott Stabler y était pour quelque chose. Des coups de gueules aux fous rires en passant par les théories conspiratrices de Munch ; entre autres. Liv sourit. Malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer, la femme ne regrettait en rien ses 18 années.

Après tout la vie est faite de hauts et de bas, se dit-elle.

Olivia arriva à l'unité où l'attendait Carisi de pied ferme.

C'est bon lieutenant, fit-il, on le tien, enfin on sait qui est notre fantôme.

Bien, bien on avance, dit Olivia.

Vous pensez que c'est lui notre tueur ? demanda Carisi.

Je ne sais pas. On sait qu'il était dans le coin au moment des meurtres. Vérifiez s'il y a des cas similaire en France, ordonna Benson.

Dominick fit oui de la tête en silence et se remit à la tache.

Un bon début de piste, dit Olivia.

Benson retourna dans son bureau, Eliott arriva et dit à Carisi :

Je viens chercher Liv pour déjeuner.

Je vais la prévenir, dit Carisi.

Dominick frappa à la porte du bureau, il dit :

Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais Eliott Stabler vous attend, et je voulais vous prévenir que j'ai vérifié tous les listes des passagers des vols pour Paris de JFK. Titouan Lagardère est toujours à New York.

Bien joué Carisi essaie de le localiser, je vais déjeuner je te laisse les commandes pour une fois, dit Olivia en faisant un clin d'œil.

Ok Liv, tu peux me faire confiance, dit Carisi.

Olivia et Eliott allèrent déjeuner non loin de l'unité spéciale, la jeune femme sourit à son ami qui lui dit :

Çà fait longtemps qu'on a plus déjeuné ensemble.

Oui c'est vrai, alors raconte qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu as ouvert un bar de flics, dit Olivia en riant.

Non, je fais la même chose que tout les anciens flics. Je suis agent de sécurité, répondit Eliott.

Et ça t'ennuie pas de faire ça ? demanda Benson.

Non mais c'est vrai que être à l'unité spéciale c'est mieux mais bon au moins je suis moins en colère, répondit Stabler.

Super ! s'écria Olivia.

T'en es où dans ton enquête ? demanda Eliott.

Eliott tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te dire, tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'on a une piste enfin, dit Benson en souriant.

Tu vas pouvoir souffler, je suis content de te voir, dit Stabler.

Oui enfin, moi aussi je suis contente, dit Olivia.

Le portable du lieutenant sonna, elle décrocha tout de suite :

Oui Carisi ?

J'ai localisé notre fantôme, il est dans l'Upper East Side, dit Carisi.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle, j'arrive tout de suite, dit Olivia.

Tu dois déjà partir, dit Eliott.

Oui on a localisé le jeune homme qu'on cherche depuis 4 jours, désolée mais on remettra ça en famille cette fois, dit Benson.

Olivia sortit du restaurant et retourna au poste, Fin était revenu. Benson lui demanda :

Du nouveau pour le petit Josh ?

Qui est Josh ? demanda Carisi.

Un ami de mon fils qui se fait battre par son beau-père et sa mère aussi se fait battre, expliqua Olivia.

Dis-moi si je peux faire quelque chose, dit Dominick.

Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de toi pour attraper Titouan, alors Fin ? demanda Benson.

Le petit est à l'hôpital, il a eu plusieurs fractures. Il a dit à sa mère qu'il était tombé, le mari est dans le New Jersey, répondit Fin.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans le New Jersey ? demanda Olivia.

Aucune idée Liv, répondit Tutuola.

Essaie de savoir pourquoi, dit Benson.

Bien reçu, répondit Fin.

Nous on va ramener ce fantôme ici, dit Olivia.

Benson et Carisi revinrent au poste avec Titouan, ils l'installèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Olivia et Dominick l'observèrent dans le bureau de celle-ci, Carisi dit :

Il a pas l'air paniqué.

On va l'interroger, on verra bien s'il sera toujours aussi calme, dit Olivia.

Les deux policiers entrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Olivia s'assit puis dit dans un français presque parfait :

T'es pas facile à trouver Titouan, ça fait 4 jours qu'on te cherche. Tu faisais quoi dans l'Upper East Side ?

J'étais chez un ami, c'est lui qui m'héberge, dit Titouan.

Excusez-moi mais on peut revenir à l'anglais ? demanda Carisi.

Ok, on veut le nom de cet ami, dit Olivia en posant un bloc-notes et un stylo devant le jeune homme.

Titouan écrivit le nom de son ami, Carisi dit :

Venons-en aux faits.

L'inspecteur posa les deux photos des crimes devant le jeune homme, Olivia remarqua qu'il n'avait même pas sourcillé. Elle demanda à Titouan :

T'as tué ces hommes ?

Quoi ? Vous êtes dingue ! Je les connais même pas ! s'écria Titouan.

Tu te fous de notre gueule là ? Un témoin nous a dit qu'il y a des affiches de violeur placardées sur ton campus, dit Benson d'un ton ferme.

Bon ok je les ai vu sur les affiches mais je les ai pas tué, dit l'étudiant.

Tu accepterais un test ADN ? demanda Carisi.

Pourquoi faire ? Je vous dis que je suis innocent ! cria Titouan.

Olivia regarda Carisi et lui demanda :

Il est bête ou il le fait exprès ?

Moi je penche pour la première option, répondit Carisi.

Hé je vous signale que je suis pas sourd, dit Titouan.

Si on te demande de faire un test ADN c'est précisément pour t'innocenter, expliqua Olivia.

Ma belle ça te dit d'aller boire un verre ? demanda l'étudiant au lieutenant.

Dans tes rêves, des gamins j'en ai déjà un ça me suffit largement. Je suis pas baby-sitter moi et puis je ne sors jamais avec les détenus, répondit Benson.

Quoi ? Je veux pas aller en prison moi, j'ai rien fait ! s'écria Titouan.

Ça, ça reste à prouver, dit Carisi.

Les deux inspecteurs sortirent pour faire une pause, Rollins et Fin avaient regardé l'interrogatoire. Olivia dit :

Il commence à m'énerver ce gosse.

Il est attiré par toi, t'as qu'à le draguer, dit Fin.

T'es malade toi, c'est qu'un gamin, dit Olivia.

Non c'est une bonne idée qu'il a eu, dit Carisi.

Carisi ! s'écria Benson en lançant un regard froid.

Mais c'est vrai, tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil. Il va te parler si t'essaie de le séduire, dit Dominick.

Et si je le bousculais, je lui fais peur il parlera peut-être, proposa Olivia.

C'est toi la chef, dit Fin.

Au fait, t'as des nouvelles du beau-père de Josh ? demanda Benson.

Apparemment il bosse à Jersey City, répondit Tutuola.

Attends qu'il revienne à Manhattan et arrête-le prends Rollins avec toi. Quant à moi j'y retrouve, dit Olivia.

La jeune femme entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire, elle analysa la situation. Titouan se leva et dit :

Je vous le répète j'y suis pour rien.

Assis ! s'écria Olivia.

Elle prit une chaise qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de la table et s'assit à côté du jeune homme, Benson lui dit qu'une voix douce :

Je vois bien que quelque chose te ronge alors parle-moi tu verras tu te sentiras libéré d'un poids.

J'ai rien à vous dire, dit Titouan.

T'en es sûr ? Après tout ces hommes n'étaient que des violeurs. Ils méritaient ce qui leur est arrivé, dit Olivia.

Je veux sortir d'ici, dit le jeune homme en se levant.

Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu avais le droit de te lever ? On en a pas fini tu restes assis, dit Benson.

Titouan se rassit, Olivia sentit qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Elle se plaça derrière lui et posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'étudiant, elle dit à son oreille :

Aller Titouan, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Le jeune homme se leva et bouscula violemment Olivia, le lieutenant se heurta au mur derrière elle. Rapidement, elle plaqua la tête de Titouan sur la table et la maintint fermement. Benson dit :

Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ? Me violer ? M'agresser ? Je te rassure, y'a un type plus sadique que toi qui a essayé mais il n'a jamais réussi. Maintenant, t'as vraiment intérêt à tout me dire.

Ok, ok. Je les ai buté ça vous va ? demanda Titouan.

Pourquoi les tuer ? demanda Olivia.

Anderson et Dreaps étaient des violeurs, répondit l'étudiant.

Ca c'est pas un scoop, dit Benson.

Je les ai vu devant le campus, je pensais qu'ils allaient violer une fille, dit Titouan.

Olivia passa les menottes à l'étudiant puis sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire et dit :

Carisi, amène-le en cellule.

J'y vais, dit Carisi.

-une enquête de bouclée se dit Liv en fermant la porte de son bureau.

Entre les documents à classer et les rapports à rédiger, le lieutenant ne vit pas l'après midi passer

-mais lâcher moi, bande d'idiot fit une voix dans le couloir

Olivia leva la tête et vit un homme être emmené en salle d'interrogatoire par Rollins et Fin

-certainement Mr Cornewell, fit Liv en posant ses lunettes noires sur les dossiers ouverts devant elle

Puis elle se plaça derrière la vitre sans teins pour observer l'interrogatoire.

-assis, fit fermement l'inspecteur de police,

-qu'est ce que je fous ici ?

-on nous à rapporter des violences à votre domicile Monsieur, fit Rollins en s'assaillant face à lui

-des violences ? Et puis quoi encore ! Contre qui d'abord ? Ma femme? Mon fils ?

-votre beau fils rectifia l'inspecteur Tutuola

-vous jouer sur les mots inspecteurs, fit l'homme visiblement sur les nerfs

-je ne joue sur rien, répondit Fin. Et toi ? Demanda t-il en regardant sa collègue

-moi non plus et j'ai pas envie de jouer, fit Amanda

-quoi ? Cette salope vous à appeler car j'ai botté le cul du gamin qui avait fait une connerie, fit l'homme en se levant d'un bon

Fin le fit rasseoir aussi sec

-on vous a dit assis !

-botté le cul ?! Fit Liv consterné derrière la vitre

-votre beau fils a des bleus sur le corps

-c'est un gosse ! Vous pensez à quoi ? qu'il est envelopper dans du coton. Il joue, il tombe, il a des bleus !

-ce ne sont pas que des bleus, il a des fractures mal consolidés. Les plus anciennes remonte..Amanda marqua un temps d'arrêt et regarda le dossier, .. voilà, ça remonte à 2ans et demi

-je vous répète c'est un gosse !

-et votre femme ? Elle aussi elle tombé ? Demanda Fin

-oui fit l'homme avec un sourire narquois

Fin regarda la vitre sans teins et se retourna de nouveau vers le prévenu

-je veux rentrer chez moi fit l'homme très énervé

-toujours pas, fit Rollins

-et ce n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain d'ailleurs, ajouta Fin

-mais ma parole vous êtes tombés tout les deux sur le crâne ! Je n'ai jamais touché cette poufiasse et ce morveux

-surveiller votre langage ! Fit Rollins

-quoi ? Vous allez m'ajoutez impolitesse aux autres accusations ?

-ne nous tenter pas ! Fit Fin

Olivia eu un rictus et toqua à la vitre pour faire sortir ses collègues

-charmant cet homme ! , fit Liv aux deux inspecteurs..au vu du témoignage de la femme et du petit plus le rapport du médecin, on a assez de preuve pour l'inculper pour coup et blessures et mise en danger d'autrui.. je ne vous cache pas que des aveux auraient été parfait, mais on va se contenter de se qu'on a.

-il n'est pas prêt de sortir de tôle ! Fit Tutuola.

-mettez le en cellule et rentrez chez vous

-oui lieutenant fit Rollins

Carisi aida l'inspecteur Rollins pour déplacer le détenu. Le lieutenant passa chercher ses affaires à son bureau et rentra chez elle.

-tiens qui voilà, fit Ed en regardant sa femme

-bonsoirs mes amours, fit Liv en déposant son manteau au porte manteau

-bonsoir, répondit Ed en embrasant Olivia, la dîner n'est pas tout à fait prêt

-d'accord, on est pas pressé ..et bien fit-elle en s'adressant à Noah, tu ne viens pas m'embrasser ?

Le petit garçon se leva, embrassa sa maman, juste un simple bisou, et retourna jouer près du canapé. Liv regarda Ed

-il n'est pas très causant depuis notre retour, fit-il. Je pense qu'il s'inquiète pour son copain

Olivia s'approcha de son fils

-mon ange, fit-elle en lui prenant la main et incitant à lui faire face, viens par là une minute

Noah s'exécuta

-tu penses à ton copain ?

Le petit homme fit oui de la tête.

-tu sais, il est en sécurité maintenant

-pourquoi son papa il est méchant avec lui ? Il n'a rien fait.

-je ne sais pas pourquoi mon cœur,mais rassure-toi tout va bien pour lui.

-alors pourquoi Fin est venu le chercher ?

Ed et Olivia se regardèrent. La femme prit le petit garçon sur ses genoux

-il est venu le chercher pour que ton ami voit un docteur,

-pour voir s'il était blessé ? Demanda Noah

-oui tout à fait

-mais il va bien ? Hein maman ?

-oui mon bébé, il va bien, fit Olivia en l'embrassant sur le front et le câlinant

-et le monsieur, il ne va plus crier sur Josh ?

-non il ne va plus crier... pourquoi me demandes tu ça ?

Noah baissa la tête

-Noah, fit Ed en s'approchant et se plaçant à côté d'Olivia

-est ce que tu as vu le monsieur crier après ton ami ?

-maman dit que ce n'est pas beau de répéter

-ta maman à raison mon grand, mais ici, c'est pas vraiment répéter. C'est juste nous dire ce que tu as vu.

Le petit garçon se mordait les joues et regarda sa mère

-je l'ai vu un jour crier très très fort après Josh et il lui a prit le bras et il lui a fait mal. Même que Josh il avait un bleu après et il pleurait. Tu sais, je lui ai dis qu'il pouvait te le dire et que tu l'aiderais mais il n'a pas voulu et il m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire, c'était notre secret. Et il ne faut pas dire les secrets.

Noah regarda l'homme en face de lui

-qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ed

-Josh va être fâché et ne voudra plus être mon copain

-pourquoi?demanda Olivia

-parce que je t'ai raconté notre secret

-je ne pense pas que Josh soit en colère, mon cœur

-c 'est vrai ? Tu cois ?

-oui

-Et..et est ce que Josh pourra venir dormir à la maison un jour ?

-bien sûre si sa maman est d'accord

-super fit Noah en souriant

Le petit garçon retourna jouer et le couple alla en fut arrêté par la sonnerie du téléphone

\- _pas une autre enquête maintenant se dit-elle, lundi ok, mais pas maintenant, laissez moi profiter de ma famille..._


End file.
